Past, Present, Future
by Firerose1300
Summary: After Jack and the residents of Halloween town have passed away, their descendants, a group of immortal vampires, magic users, werewolves, and demons find that life is not without troubles. Niou and Yagyuu find life is not without pain. Platinum, other.


_**Title: **Past, Present, Future_

_**Recipient:**_tsubameminoru

_**Rating:** R  
**Pairing(s):** Yagyuu/Niou, Yanagi/Kirihara, Sanada/Yukimura, Atobe/Kabaji, Shishido/Ootori, others (mentioned)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by Konomi Takeshi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Boy's kissing, sexual themes**  
**_

_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems _

_in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. _

_For the story you're about to be told _

_began with the holiday worlds of old. _

_Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. _

_If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun. _

"Haha, wonderful, everyone that was the most horrible Halloween in history, since the days of old that is." The mayor Yukimura stood among the creatures of his town. "I bet Jack would be proud if he were still here, don't you think Genchirou?" His silent companion nodded keeping a grim expression on is face. "Don't be so dour Genchirou, it's a awful time of year. We should be celebrating."

"A fine idea Seiichi, I quite agree." A figure came to silently stand beside Yukimura "I believe our ancestors would be rather proud if they could see us, you know what happened to them though, we learn from them and make Halloween more and more terrifying every year." Yukimura raised an eyebrow "I'm just saying, Jack was a troublemaker, he was the one who cause the end of them." Another flamboyant figure who had been listening to the conversation swaggered over with is a burly companion in tow.

"That sounds like sour grapes to me Shirashi. The theory about Jack ending their immortal reign is just a myth." Shirashi scowled and glared at the flashy figure but Yukimura stepped in between before they could fight in the middle of the festivities.

"Keigo, Kuranosuke not now, it's been a very successful Halloween, don't ruin everyones day just because you two don't agree on anything." Both continued to glare but kept their mouths shut for fear of Yukimura's wrath.

"I wouldn't expect good behavior from Shock's child, she was the worst of Bogey's group." Keigo threw one last glare and stalked off burly, silent companion in tow. Shirashi growled and took a step to follow but Genchirou grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do anything reckless Kuranosuke, You already know the dire consequences." Shirashi scowled and placed a hand on Genchirou's, about to speak when another vampire came running up.

"Yukimura-sama, we need you quick, You too Shirashi-san." The vampire made a hasty bow and turned to move away again.

"What's so urgent on the morning after Halloween Ootori." Ootori didn't turn around just walked briskly away.

"It's Yagyuu-san he's doing something dangerous. Shishido told me to bring help because there would be trouble. He said he had talked with you about it earlier this week." Yukimura dropped the glass that Sanada had just handed him, it shattered on the ground, causing everyone to look their way. Yukimura had Sanada distract the crowd.

"Where are they Ootori." Ootori told Yukimura everything he knew the mayor took off his jacket and turned to Sanada and Shirashi "Kuranosuke, come with me, we need to hurry. Gen, keep everyone away from the doctor's old lab. There will be trouble tonight."

Doctor Finklestein's Old Laboratory:

"Masaharu, let's walk." Niou looked up from the slice of cake that Marui handed him, Niou was still trying to figure out if he should eat it. "I want to talk somewhere quiet. " Niou raised an eye brow.

"What brought this on suddenly, you've been avoiding me for weeks and now, you want to be alone all of a sudden. What kind of naughty things have you been planning." Yagyuu rolled his eyes, tonight would be it. He had taken almost two months to prepare and he was sure he could pull of the spell. He would give Niou something Niou had only dreamed of.

"What are we doing here?" Niou looked at the building Yagyuu stopped at. "The doctor's deserted old lab. Unless you're into all that kinky role play style, why would we be back here?" Yagyuu smiled and kissed Niou passionately.

"You'll see. If you want, we can do the kinky role play stuff later." Niou laughed, he loved the way his partner thought sometimes.

100 years later:

"Please, give us shelter in your town. We have traveled very far and we need to rest and stock up on supplies." Gin, the gatekeeper of Halloween town looked up at the two people high on the cart. Both were wearing heavy cloaks one hand the hood up and was turned so that you couldn't tell a singe thing about who they were the other was a more infamous face that had gained quite a reputation around towns full of immortals.

Warily Gin spoke "Your companion, what is he?" the hooded figure's head turned and Gin saw a glint of metal or glass reflecting off the setting sun. He gasped, so it was, he would need to tell Yukimura immediately.

"He is merely my companion. I'm surprised you don't inquire as to whom I am." Gin was confused did this man seriously not know the rumors that appeared about him even in towns of sleepy little mortals, the things that vampires brought back, the news that they would hear. This man was practically famous, but he wasn't because he had done some awful things.

"You're infamous in this town Professor Yanagi Renji, most everyone knows who you are." Yanagi smiled and looked straight down at Gin and fixed him with an evil look through his closed eyes, that seemed to burn right through Gin's very flesh. "However, you my enter, you have fascinated the mayor for many centuries, and I'm sure they also want to... meet, your companion." Yanagi smiled slightly. Gin shivered, he would have to report this to Yukimura immediately.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will think it over." Gin opened the gate and Yanagi urged the horses to go. "You can stop hiding now, Hiroshi, we're in the gate. I don't see anyone for a ways." Yagyuu laughed.

"This is a town of vampires, they more faster than light almost, you wouldn't see them. Plus, you never know whose watching or listening." Yanagi chuckles. "I'm serious Renji, this town is not normal. The trees and plants have eyes. The birds have ears and they report to the residents." Yanagi full out laughed.

"You're just paranoid, you're back after one hundred years of running away, after disappearing suddenly and causing a stir. It's normal to be afraid of the reactions you're going to get." Yagyuu scowled and prodded Yanagi in the ribs with his elbow. "That hurts you know, just be your self and I'm sure they'll understand. Anyone who can hold a grudge for so long is pretty amazing anyway. Even for an immortal an hundred years in nothing to sneeze at. You're Masaharu will probably just be glad to see you again." Yagyuu sighed and touched his heart through the layers of his clothing.

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right. This trip wouldn't be worth the stress if he didn't." Yanagi nodded pulling their cart over to a side of the road. "Strange place to stop." Yanagi looked at Yagyuu who jumped out.

"It seems deserted enough, it will be a fine place to stop." Yagyuu looked up at the tall crumbling towers and memories rushed through him, one of the last night he spent in Halloween town and the mistakes he had made. "Let's set up camp, eat, and then sleep for some time. We're both weary form the trip and it's safe here." Yagyuu nodded helping Yanagi pull out their tent materials.

Mayor Yukimura's Private Office:

"Yukimura-sama, Gin bowed choosing to ignore the fact that Yukimura was straddling another figure and moving their hips together in a sensual fashion. He also chose to ignore that he probably should be at the gate, the news could not wait though. "I apologize for interrupting you but we have some interesting visitors that I think maybe you should know. I think it may be you-know-who." Yukimura did not react to what Gin said but continued to concentrate on his lover. "The other is Yanagi Renji." With a loud gasp Yukimura pulled away and flipped to face Gin.

"You're quite sure?" Gin nodded. "Visitors are rare enough but those two? Yanagi Renji and his companion, that is a very interesting thing. This could be our chance to see if all the rumors are true and if they are, find out the truth. Rumor is only rumor after all, right Genchirou? A hundred years of wondering and they just wander into our town two weeks before Halloween, how odd." Sanada grunted from under Yukimura.

"Sanada-sama." Gin bowed to the werewolf high chair of the nightmare council. "They said they came to stock up and rest." Yukimura put a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"We must act quickly in this care. Thank you Gin-san, you may go." Gin bowed and took his leave leaving Sanada and Yukimura alone. "Genchirou, gather the council and get Ootori here. He needs to be briefed and take care of Masaharu so he doesn't do anything stupid. Don't want him getting too excited over nothing." Sanada picked Yukimura up so he could stand then placed him back carefully in his chair. Before he left Sanada kiss Yukimura lightly on the cheek and forehead and then after shifting to his quicker form, a wolf, left. Yukimura balanced on the edge of his chair for a second. Unbuttoning his right shirt sleeve he rolled it down slowly, staring at the scar that ran down from his wrist to the crease of his elbow.

"It has to be him, the circumstances are too perfect." Yukimura rolled his sleeve back down and sighed sagging in his chair. "Please, just let everything be alright."

Nightmare Council Meeting Room:

"Seiichi, whats with us being called here so suddenly in the middle of the day. You interrupted me in the middle of a meal. Some of us like to feed when we're supposed to be." the vampire high chair Shirashi drawled and placed his bandaged right hand to hold his head up.

"Speak for yourself Shirashi, you vampires eat too much. Not you Yukimura-sama, you're perfect but Shirashi is always either feeding or being lazy when we have Halloween preparations to do. Why can't you do his job I mean I know you're mayor and all but can't you do both. You could do so much better than that glutton."

"Akaya, you idiot!" Sanada whacked Kirihara on the back of the head with a heavy paw. Kirihara scowled and rubbed the new sore spot and waited for the ringing in his head to stop. Yukimura and Shirashi lightly chuckled at Kirihara's misfortune. Sanada gave them both an embarrassed half-hearted growl. Shirashi chuckled harder at the expression on Akaya's face, he was getting his revenge for being insulted.

"Now that the interruptions are done with can you get back to the matter at hand? You interrupted my glorious self in the middle of something very important."Atobe who had been silent until now announced his presence with a dramatic flip of his hair causing Sanada to roll his eyes. Akaya who had not quite understood grabbed both of Atobe;s hands and began to examine them both closely. "Excuse me Akaya-kun, what are you doing to my glorious hands?"

"You said the matter with your hands, I'm just checking to see what the problem is, you magic users in your vain ways are known for blowing things out of proportion." Yukimura and Shirashi's chuckles turned into full out hysterics. Sanada's expression was a mix of horror and trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Atobe was gaping like a fish in a mixture of shock and offense. After calming down and wiping his eyes Yukimura patted Kirihara's head.

"I think you misunderstood, there is no problem with his hand, it's just an expression. Ask Jackal what it means. Now that we're all ready to begin, right to business. We have some strange visitors, Professor Yanagi Renji and his companion that, as rumor has it, is our very own Yagyuu Hiroshi." All their jaws dropped wide except Sanada. Before they regained their ability to think Yukimura began again. "I'm sure we all understand the severity of this information should it be, true. For now it is probably best that we observe but I want you're opinions before we make a concrete decision. Should it be true we will think about what our course of actions is going to be but if it is false, they will leave without being hindered."

Shirashi gave Yukimura a questioning look. "What about Niou-kun, how will he react to this news so you think? He'll go crazy if he hears so much as a whisper of his presence, they must leave no matter what to keep the peace, we all know Niou is capable of destroying us all." Atobe scoffed and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "Yes, Keigo?" Shirashi sneered.

"You're underestimating Niou's strength Shirashi, he would be fine. It's been a hundred years his anger has melted into longing, if you bothered to step outside of your little world for a while, you'd notice that all he wants is to have Yagyuu back. Plus think about the benefits of having Yagyuu back, he's the most powerful magic user alive, if we could contain it, we'd be powerful." Shirashi rolled his eyes and gave Yukimura a suffering look, Yukimura ignored it.

"He needs to connect with Hiroshi again, he needs closure in the relationship at least, it's been a hundred years. He's suffered the whole time, a lot of it in silence. Maybe Hiroshi will want to stay, maybe that's why he's back, it is a possibility. It gives us the chance to learn what really happened and possibly gain back a powerful ally." Yukimura looked at them in turn, staring deep in their eyes.

"I agree with Yukimura-sama and Atobe, give Yagyuu-san the benefit of the doubt, whatever happened must have been a lot of negative emotions and stress, we won't know until he tells us. We should welcome him back. Maybe it will make Niou-san less vicious." Kirihara grumble the last part remembering how Niou convinced (read: blackmailed) Marui to enchant Kirihara's hair electric blue for three days. "What do you think Sanada-san, you're been awful quiet." All eyes now focused on the werewolf.

"You're all forgetting we don't even know it's him, rumors have been wrong before." Sanada paused and gruffly began to speak again. "Maybe Niou will be less troublesome, things could become so much easier, IF, it is him." Yukimura smiled, devilish but pleased.

"It's settled then, four to one Kuranosuke, he gets his chance." Shirashi stood abruptly.

"I don't remember taking a vote on this Seiichi. You can't just decide that on your own." Atobe scoffed and slammed on of his hands down on the table.

"Sit down you fool, the result would be the same even if there was a vote, it'll only serve to embarrass yourself further." Shirashi opened his mouth to rebuke Atobe but Yukimura stood tall.

"Sit down Kuranosuke. He gets his chance that is final." Yukimura took a deep breath to calm himself and settled back in his chair. "Now, that we are clear. Would any of you like you like to come with Genchirou and myself to greet our guests." They all rolled their eyes save Sanada, they could all hear the real words Yukimura was saying.

"I will pass, I am going to go feed." Shirashi stood slowly and with a few quick steps and sweep of his cloak, he vanished.

"My glorious self is going back to my business." Atobe was about two steps from the door when Yukimura called his name, he turned.

"Say hello to Kabaji-kun for us, alright?" Atobe blushed heavily and turned away his steps were strange and he almost tripped when exiting. Yukimura laughed. "Oh dear, teasing him is so much fun." Yukimura turned to the two remaining people. "Akaya, do you want to come along?" Kirihara made a nervous glance around like a trapped rabbit.

"Well, you know Yukimura-sama, I'd love to stay and all but... I just remembered I have to go wash Jackal's hair... I mean, my hair. Bye." Kirihara ran top speed from the room only leaving a trail of dust.

"So, it's only us Gen. They don't need to be greeted quite yet, do they?" Yukimura reinforced his meaning by drawing close to Sanada and sitting on his lap Sanada ran his hands so they were under Yukimura's shirt. "Goo, you always know just what I want."

Shishido/Ootori Residence:

"Okay, so tell me again. I'm stuck here because Yukimura wanted you to babysit me?" Ootori nodded wishing Niou would stop the game of twenty questions so that Ootori could go feed, he was becoming really hungry and Niou wasn't helping him at all. "Who does he think you are Jackal? Does that make me Akaya? You should protest." Niou continued to loudly verbally protest the unfairness of the situation, he didn't even notice Ootori not paying him any attention.

Shishido came downstairs and raised an eyebrow at Niou. "What are you doing here?" Niou gave him a blank look. "Also, since you didn't notice, he's not paying you any attention." Niou waved a dismissive hand in Ootori's direction.

"Yukimura has your boyfriend babysitting me." Shishido sat on the arm of the chair that Ootori was sitting in, laying his boyfriends head in his lap.

:Who does he think you are, Akaya? Why didn't he ask Jackal to do it then, I mean he already has to take care of the brat and sometimes I wonder if he's dating Bunta or babysitting him, why not just throw you into the mix." Ootori snorted and answered without opening his eyes or moving at all.

"Yukimura is not a dunce, he wouldn't think of putting those three together, Jackal would kill himself before he let that happen and you know, he's the best baby sitter for Akaya, the kid actually listens to him and stuff." Shishido laughed and ruffled Ootori's hair.

"Aren't you two hungry, it's about the time the vampires go out to feed. Ootori's always starving by now."

"A, you two have really rough sex and B, I feed less often, I find that I have less of an appetite for blood most days." Shishido looked confused. Ootori stood up and dragged Shishido upstairs.

"Be good." Ootori told Niou before he left, making Niou taught, when was he ever good? Shishido closed the door behind them Niou flopped backwards onto the couch. He stared at a large crack in the wall, he knew what they were talking about. He didn't want to think about it but unbidden thoughts of Yagyuu danced across his conscience. Everyday, it was the same thing for one hundred years, occasionally he could go about a day or two without them but most of the time, they were just there. It had been Yagyuu's choice to leave, it just made Niou lonely a lot, he figured when the time was right Yagyuu would come back and everything would be alright again, Niou didn't even have to know th reason, he didn't hold the accident against him. He just wanted his Yagyuu back and have him stay for the rest of forever.

"Oi, I sent Choutarou to feed, you stay here or it you must leave, put a note of the fridge where he can see it so we don't have any panic attacks this time. I have some business to take care of, I may not be back till late, Choutarou knows so don't bother telling him." Shishido makes it half way up the stairs before he turns with an odd expression. 'Be careful, where ever you go or do, watch your back for things that could harm you." Shishido ascended the rest of the stairs and shut the door once again leaving Niou alone. Confused by the warning Niou sat up and wondered what had gotten into Shishido.

Deciding that he was actually hungry Niou penned a quick note to Ootori and left, watching his back, hoping the feeling of eyes watching him was just his imagination.

Yanagi/Yagyuu Cart:

Yagyuu sat up from the middle of a dream he had been woken by the sound of someone calling him. Before leaving the tent he put his heavy cloak and dark gloves back on. He pulled the hood up and stepped into the light of the slowly setting sun. "Renji, did you call me?" Yagyuu asked the scientist who was adding a measured amount of something like black slime to a beaker of bubbling and hissing green liquid.

"No, I did not call you." Renji didn't even look up as he answered. "However, you were calling out in your sleep rather loudly. You may have just heard something from your dream calling you." Yagyuu nodded, he had been dreaming about Niou, that would explain the talking.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." He might have gotten a response but he had walked away, it was likely that Renji had been too wrapped in his insane experiment to hear him anyway. Yagyuu walked, the paths became more and more familiar. He stopped and sat on an old bench at the intersection of two roads.

"So, the rumors are true, Yagyuu Hiroshi has come back to Halloween town." Yagyuu looked up to see the familiar figure of Shishido Ryou. "I'm actually not surprised to see you here, on the bench, but in town, that's another story, what brings you here?" Yagyuu grimaced, it just had to be Shishido to find him. It's not that he didn't like him, Yagyuu found that Shishido did not care for other's personal boundaries and poked wherever he wanted.

"Do you require something Shishido?" Yagyuu turned to see the werewolf with a giant smirk, Yagyuu just wanted to rip it right off. "I am merely sitting here, minding my own business. Can I be of assistance?" Shishido shrugged.

"It's been a hundred years and that's all you say, what about 'I'm sorry' and 'where is Masaharu?' I guess you're just the same as ever though. Too damn polite for your own good." Shishido sat roughly next to him on the bench. "Don't bother with pleasantries, just answer my questions. Why did you leave?"

"Throwing straight balls is just your style isn't it Shishido? I came back because I think I found the answer to the reason I left." Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"What's the reason you left. That's classified information. Only Shirashi and Yukimura know, not even the rest of the counsel." Yagyuu stroked his chin thoughtfully.

'I attempted a really high level spell, attempting to take away a vampires hunger for blood but my magic is not strong enough yet to perform that spell. It requires the user to have sacrificed themselves unselfishly to save another's life. I though I could do it, I was the strongest, I was cock, and now I realize. I am not strong because of the books I studied and the things I know and the trophies I've won, I'm strong because I know love and hardship and I am willing to work for a good life but that is still not quite enough, I still have that one last step." Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"You've really studied your stuff, you are beginning to understand how to be a true man." Both of them laughed good naturedly.

"Come by my house later, Niou is there for a while. I want you to reconcile with him, soon. You're both miserable about it so just let the gap close and you'll be alright. Only one person is holding a grudge about that, and he's only a small threat." Yagyuu thought about the people in the town, who could that be? "Shirashi, he was angry about the scar you gave him and now he wants revenge because he blames him separating from Chitose on that incident because you know Chitose is worse of a drama queen than Atobe." Yagyuu nodded, he remembered. "I wouldn't worry about that though, Yukimura will make sure everything is alright." Shishido stood, smelling. He turned to Yagyuu. "Remember tonight, visit Niou, my house as soon as possible. Take that lame hood of it makes you look like a dumbass." Yagyuu laughed as Shishido walked away, pushing the hood off.

Deciding he's been away long enough he might worry Yanagi, Yagyuu headed back to the camp, with new thoughts in his head and hood less. Upon approaching the cart he heard three familiar voices, one was Yanagi and the other two were hard to place, but Yagyuu knew them.

"So, the rumors are true." One of the familiar voices was not behind him moving with the grace and speed only a vampire could use. "Yagyuu Hiroshi is back home, Is it for good this time or do you plan to leave for a another hundred years, continue to run away?"

Yagyuu turned to face the mayor, Yukimura. "Apparently, that's the question of the day, what is Yagyuu Hiroshi going to do, now that he is back. I've already run into Shishido but I think he was looking for me." Yukimura's expression remained blank, he wasn't amused. "I'm staying, I don't care what tries to get in my way, I'm going to remain with Niou, forever. As long as he wants me." Yukimura's gaze softened.

"That's all it takes, Sanada will be guarding you from afar for a while so don't be bothered by his presence." Yukimura walked back over to join Yanagi and another figure whose back was turned but seemed familiar. "Akaya has generously said he would guard Yanagi so there is nothing to worry about." Yukimura leaned in close to Yagyuu and whispered in his ear. "We're trying to catch Shirashi as we speak. Earlier he was seen by Oshitari, stalking Niou and we knew he was going to try something."

"Thank you." Yukimura put his hands on his hips and looked Yagyuu square in the face.

"What are you still doing here, go to him." Yagyuu ran, faster than he could remember running before. Why did Ootori and Shishido have to live in the remote part of town? Yagyuu couldn't get there fast enough. He jumped the steps to the house two at a time and knocked loudly on the door. It was answered by a surprised Ootori.

"He's downstairs, be careful with him, and my furniture." Yagyuu nodded and crept to the stairs moving one foot at a time down each one until he was in the basement. Niou was sprawled across the sofa turned away from Yagyuu.

"What is is Shishido, I told you I left a note for Ootori, he shouldn't have panicked like that."

"Last time I checked vampires had good hearing, wonder why you couldn't tell, I'm not Shishido." Niou fell off the couch and from the floor looked up at Yagyuu with wide eyes. He stood up and ran so that he was in front of Yagyuu in seconds, one hand on his mouth the other grazing Yagyuu's face.

"You're not real, you can't be." Niou stepped up to Yagyuu and slapped him hard across the face. "You are here, really here." Niou threw himself into Yagyuu's arms. "I've been dreaming of this for one hundred years. I can't believe you're real." Niou stood in front of him and for a second his face hardened. He slapped him harder than the first time. "That is for leaving me alone with no clue where you were." Then changing pace before Yagyuu's mind could catch up Niou captured his moth in a fiery kiss pushing his tongue in hastily, just trying to catch Yagyuu's taste. "That is for coming back. If you stay, you can have that every day. Yagyuu smirked.

"I hope you're talking about the kisses." Niou rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

The Morning After Halloween:

"Do you think they knew?" Niou looked over at Yagyuu who was laying on his side facing Niou. Niou, who had no idea who Yagyuu was taking about, asked who. "The ancestors, do you think they knew that their children would not be like them, that we would be immortals with these strange problems and evil living among us?" Niou though for a moment.

"No, they couldn't have. The future is something you can't control. The future is coming the present is receding and the past moves further into a place where it is forgotten. We don't know whats going to happen and they didn't know what was going to happen to us, it's just how life is sometimes, a bitch but enjoyable. It's more fun not knowing what'll happen."

"What about the spell, is it fun knowing that you may be able to have that taken away." Niou shook his head.

"You would have to sacrifice yourself for that, I wouldn't want that. I've gotten used to needing blood actually, it's kind of become habit, I don't think I'd want ti to go. Plus you lost your opportunity for the next thousand years when Sanada caught Shirashi and basically maimed him on the spot and then let Atobe have at his remains." Yagyuu frowned. "I know you wanted to be tough but you were no match for him so I slipped you some deadly night shade, just to put you to sleep for a bit."

"I know it was out of love but, I could have handled him and then I could have taken away the hunger, it was a great plan." Niou rolled over and patted Yagyuu's cheek.

"It's in the past now, forget it. Live in the present" He slid a hand between Yagyuu's legs rubbing over his cock, "and then promise me your future, always." Yagyuu nodded sealed the deal with a kiss.

**A/N:** I really hope this wasn't too odd. Written for the LJ comm pot_ffnet in the Christmas AU Fic Excahnge. I have tiered myself out from fic exchanges. Two of them for Christmas (plus I ended up pinch hitting for one) and two in February. Also, I hope that for next Christmas I can run my own, that would make me really happy. I just have to gert my partner on bored and find someone with banner making capeablities. *Hint Hint Brick Brick.*


End file.
